degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I'll Be Missing You/@comment-4003625-20141207181931/@comment-25598148-20141207194126
'Very first anime I watched '- Gundam 00. *'Favorite anime I've watched so far '- Sword Art Online, Log Horizon & No Game No Life *'Favorite male character '- To just name one, at the moment I'd say Sasuke (Naruto) or Kira (Gundam SEED/SEED Destiny) *'Favorite female character '- Temari from Naruto, or Sinon from SAO II (atm) *'Anime I'm ashamed to have watched '- B Gata H Kei ... same bruh. *'Anime you want to see but haven't watched yet '- Anything on my "Plan To Watch" *'Your anime crush '- All of my husbandos *'Favorite anime couple '- SasuSaku and KiraRaku have been my favorite anime ships for years now. These will always be special to me *'Best anime villain '- eh idk. but for anti hero (ik its not the same thing) lelouch and light *'Favorite action anime '- eh? not counting mecha, naruto or fairy tail *'Favorite mecha anime '- Code Geass or Gundam SEED/Destiny or Gundam 00 *'Saddest anime scene '- Pretty much the entire existence of Angel Beats! *'Anime character you are most similar to '- There are a lot, but I think the most - the same as my favorite boys - Sasuke and Kira (though it's kinda weird i relate mostly to unstable anime boys, oops) *'Anime that never gets old '- MECHA OF ANY KIND *'Favorite animal sidekick '- Happy *'Anime with the best animation '- idk tbh *'Favorite male supporting character '- dunno *'Favorite supporting female '- dunno *'Most epic scene ever '- When Lelouch killed his parents, or when Ali al Saachez killed 2/3 of the Trinitys in Gundam 00 *'Anime character that gets on your nerves '- Nena Trinity from Gundam 00 :P or I used to hate Shinn Asuka on Gundam SEED Destiny, I felt bad for him but I still thought he was a little bitch, but over time I've grown to appreciate his character and love him like the other core characters of the series. *'Favorite goofy anime character '- eh prolly sasha is all i can think of since yall mentioned it *'Favorite weapon '- gundam huehuehue *'Favorite attack '- Toshiro ice dragon thingy on Bleach & Sasukes Chidori *'Most shocking moment '- idk man *'Saddest anime death '- I know I hate him...but Rolo's death on Code Geass gets to me ngl. *'Best anime fight '- ALL THE MECHA!!! But Kira vs Athrun *sheds tear my brotp* and the aftermath makes me cry *'Most badass scene from any anime character '- Sasuke living, thank *'Favorite quote from any anime character '- "Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that?!" -Sasuke *'An anime you wished was real '- i really wanna pilot a fucking gundam, thatd be so cool *'An anime you wished never ended '- prolly Bleach because they ended the anime before the manga even finishes